


Rogers's Anatomy

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/M, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: The beginning of your relationship with Doctor Steve Rogers





	Rogers's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title doesn’t really make sense but that’s how it goes sometimes y’all. I’m obsessed with the beginning seasons of Grey’s Anatomy so I’m considering making these a short series or something. Anyway! On with the show!

You let out a sigh, releasing the tension in your shoulders before turning back to the bartender. 

 

“He’s gonna show, right?” you asked. 

 

“He’ll show,” Phill responded honestly. 

 

You slowly sipped your drink, eyes floating around the bar. It looked the same as the night you’d met him. Steve. You couldn’t help but let your mind wander to that night. 

 

_ It was damp outside as it often was in this city. You had just come from the “get to know you mixer” at your new job: surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. You leaned forward and ordered a classic favorite of yours- tequila, straight.  _

 

_ “You sure about that? You might be sorry in the morning,” the bartender commented.  _

 

_ “I’m always sorry in the morning,” you replied with a smirk. “But tomorrow is my first day at a brand new job, so keep ‘em coming yeah?”  _

 

_ You saw movement in your peripheral vision, someone sitting on the stool next to you. You hoped they were looking for the same thing you were- silence. You could see him slightly. He was dressed nicely, a tight blue shirt straining over his biceps. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a light scuff of hair covered his jaw. You were quickly disappointed when you heard the man next to you speak.  _

 

_ “Double scotch, single malt please,” he said to the bartender before turning to you. “Is this a good place to hang out?” _

 

_ “Wouldn’t know,” you said quickly. “Never been here before.”  _

 

_ He seemed almost pleased with this information.  _

 

_ “Oh well, you know what, I haven’t either. First time in town,” he rambled. “I’m new in town. First time in Seattle. I got a job so…” he trailed off, realizing you hadn’t even glanced at him. “And you’re ignoring me.”  _

 

_ “I’m trying to,” you said, exaggerating your cheerfulness.  _

 

_ “You shouldn’t ignore me,” he responded smoothly.  _

 

_ “Why not?” you asked, finally facing him and taking the bait. _

 

_ “Because I’m someone you need to get to know, to love,” he said, a smug grin on his face.  _

 

_ “So if I know you, I’ll love you?” _

 

_ “Yup.”  _

 

_ “You just really like yourself huh?” you asked skeptically.  _

 

_ “Just hiding my pain,” he said, still sporting his smug grin. “So what’s your story?”  _

 

_ “I don’t have a story,” you said simply. “I’m just a girl in a bar.”  _

 

_ “Well, I’m just a guy in a bar.”  _

 

_ One thing led to another and you ended up back at your house. You didn’t even make it up to the bedroom, falling onto the couch. You woke up to him on the floor, throwing a pillow at him to wake him up. He groped around, likely looking for something to protect his eyes from the morning sun but instead, came back with your bra from the night before.  _

 

_ “This is…” _

 

_ “Humiliating. On every possible level. You have to go,” you said tensely.  _

 

_ You watched him sit up, a blanket dropping down to reveal his toned chest.  _

 

_ “Why don’t you come back down here and we can pick up where we left off last night?” he said with a smirk.  _

 

_ “No, seriously. You have to go. I’m very late which isn’t what you want to be on your first day of work, so…” you trailed off, hoping he would get up and leave so you could get ready. _

 

_ “Huh, you do actually live here,” he said.  _

 

_ “No. Yes. Kind of,” you replied, stumbling on your words.  _

 

_ “Oh,” he mumbled, pausing to look around. “It's nice. Little dusty. Odd. But it's nice. So how do you kind of live here?” _

 

_ “I moved two weeks ago from Boston, it was my mother's house, I'm selling it,” you explained quickly, hoping he would leave.  _

 

_ “Oh, I'm sorry,” he said, getting dressed in his clothes from the night before.  _

 

_ “For what?” you asked, confused.  _

 

_ “You said was,” he responded, letting you make the same connection he did.  _

_ “Oh! My mother's not dead, she's,” you took a deep breath and ran your hand through your hair.  “You know what, we don't have to do the thing.” _

 

_ “Oh. We can do anything you want,” he said with a smug smirk. _

_ “No, the thing, exchange the details, pretend we care,” you paused and cocked your head to the side. “Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, okay, and when I get back down here, you won't be here, so, um, goodbye… um,” you paused, forgetting the man’s name.  _

 

_ “Steve,” he said, sticking out his hand for you to shake. _

 

_ “Steve, right,” you confirmed, telling him your name. _

_ Steve repeated your name back to you with a smile. Moving towards you, he leaned in for what you assumed for a kiss. You gave a smile and stepped back, shaking your head.  _

 

_ “It was nice meeting you,” he said with a smile.  _

 

_ “Bye Steve,” you said, returning his smile before turning to run up the stairs for your shower.  _

 

_ You showered and dressed quickly- your scrubs were in your new work locker so you dressed in street clothes, heading to your car quickly. Your day went by fairly quickly. The environment was stressful but you knew how to handle it. You worked your ass off and met some new people. The day was going smoothly until it came to a screeching halt. You were rounding the corner when you saw him- the guy from last night. Steve. You made eye contact with him and you could tell he recognized you instantly. You turned around and quickly walked away, hoping you could avoid him for the rest of your shift. About an hour later, you were pulled into a stairwell and you knew you wouldn’t be able to avoid the conversation.  _

 

_ “Dr. Rogers,” you greeted coolly. _

_  
_ _ “Dr. Rogers?” he questioned with a raised brow. “This morning it was Steve. Now it's Dr. Rogers.” _

 

_ “Dr. Rogers,” you said again. “We should pretend it never happened.”  _

 

_ “What never happened, you sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto,” Steve joked.  _

 

_ “No,” you said firmly. “There will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?” _

_ “You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it,” he said, matter of factly.  _

 

_ “I did not take-” you started, but Steve quickly interrupted.  _

 

_ “I was drunk, vulnerable and good-looking and you took advantage.” _

 

_ Despite your annoyance with the situation, you smiled. _

 

_ “Okay, I was the one who was drunk,” you corrected. “And you are not that good-looking.” _

 

_ “Well, maybe not today in the cold hard light of day. But last night? Last night I was very good-looking. I had my blue shirt on, my good-looking shirt, you took advantage.”  _

 

_ “I did not take-” you tried to defend again, but Steve cut you off once again. _

_ “You want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?”  _

 

_ “No. You're an attending. And I'm your intern,” you paused when you realized his eyes were looking you up and down. “Stop looking at me like that.” _

 

_ “Like what?”  _

 

_ “Like you've seen me naked,” you whispered harshly.  _

_ Steve gave you a smirk, still looking at you in the same way.  _

_ “Dr. Rogers. This is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?” you questioned.  _

 

_ You walked out of the stairwell and away from Steve, lost in thought as you wandered through the hospital. You didn’t have a career yet. As a woman trying to be a surgeon, you knew the cards were stacked against you. The last thing you needed was someone starting rumors that you were sleeping with attendings to get ahead. It would ruin your career before it even began.   _

 

You were ripped from the past when you heard the door to the bar open. You whipped your head around and held your breath until you saw someone round the corner. Someone who wasn’t Steve. Your eyes followed them while they made their way back to their group of friends before you turned your attention back to your empty glass. You looked up at Phill who gave you a sympathetic smile and a new drink. You let your mind wander to Steve- not that you had stopped thinking about him since earlier in the evening. 

 

Despite your reluctance, you and Steve started a relationship of sorts. It was going well until one night brought it all crashing down and led you to where you were now. You groaned internally as the memory came flying back to you. 

 

_ It had been a long day of work but you had something, or rather someone, to look forward to. Steve was meeting you in the lobby. You walked towards him, shrugging on your jacket as you went. You smiled as he greeted you, the two of you exchanging hellos quickly before moving to leave the hospital. Steve turned away to lead you out when he suddenly stopped.  _

 

_ “I am so sorry,” he mumbled.  _

 

_ Before you could ask him what he meant, a blonde woman approached you in her professional, attractive outfit.  _

 

_ “Sharon,” Steve greeted coldly. “What are you doing here?” _

 

_ “Well, you'd know if you'd bothered to return any one of my phone calls,” the woman you assumed was Sharon responded sharply.  _

 

_ “Hi. I'm Sharon Rogers,” she said, turning to you to shake your hand. _

 

_ “Rogers?” you questioned. _

 

_ “And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband,” she remarked.  _

 

That night, you left without Steve. It didn’t take long for everyone to figure out what happened. Steve was married to Sharon, they were both big-name doctors back in New York. Sharon cheated on Steve so he left, took a plane to Seattle and didn’t look back until she showed up at Seattle Grace. Nick Fury, the chief of medicine, had called her in for a difficult case and she had just stayed. You and Sharon were both fighting for Steve until the night you decided you were done. Steve wouldn’t sign his divorce papers and you were tired of being the other woman. You said you were out. Until about two hours ago. 

 

_ After a long surgery, you had followed Steve into a scrub room to talk to him.  _

 

_ “I lied,” you said. “I'm not out ... of this relationship. I'm in. I'm so in, it's humiliating because here I am begging…” _

 

_ Steve tried interrupting you by saying your name quietly. _

 

_ “Shut up. You say my name and I yell, remember?” you said, referring to an earlier joke. _

 

_ “Yeah,” he said with a small smile, leaning against a sink and giving you his full attention. _

 

_ You took a deep breath, trying to organize your thoughts. _

 

_ “Ok, here it is. Your choice. It's simple,” you started, already feeling tears fill your eyes. “Her or me. And I'm sure she's really great. But, Steve... I love you... in a really, really big ... "pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window"...unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me,” you finished, shrugging as if it was the obvious choice.  _

 

_ Steve looked at you, love written all over his face. He grasped your elbow and leaned forward but you pulled back.  _

 

_ “I'll be at Phill’s tonight. If you do decide to sign the papers, meet me there,” you said, walking out of the scrub room without giving him a chance to respond.  _

 

You found yourself staring into your empty glass- he still hadn’t shown up. You looked up at Phil as he passed by. 

 

“I actually said, ‘Pick me.’ Right? I did? ‘Pick me’?” you questioned. 

 

“I think it's romantic,” he responded.

 

“It's not romantic, Phill, it's horrifying!” you exclaimed. “Horror movie horrifying. Carrie at the prom with the pig's blood horrifying.”

 

“Ok, fine, it's horrifying. But Carrie took out an entire senior class as revenge. Gotta say, I like that in a girl,” he comforted. 

 

“I said ‘Pick me,’” you mumbled to yourself. 

 

You heard your friends, Wanda, Natasha and Clint mumbling behind you, all you could hear was your name and pathetic. You whipped around to face them. 

 

“Who's pathetic?” you demanded.  Wanda and Clint looked over at Natasha, glaring at her slightly.

 

“What?” Natasha asked, feigning innocence.  

 

“You, who pretend to be my friends are calling me pathetic behind my back in front of my face,” you said in your slightly inebriated state. Clint pointed to Natasha and then threw his hand up, claiming innocence.

 

“Why don't you just dump the pig's blood on me now and get it over with?” 

 

All three of them looked confused but before you could explain yourself, Clint’s pager went off, signaling he was needed back at the hospital. Before long, everyone’s pager was going off, including your own.

 

“Phill! Turn up the TV,” someone shouted. 

 

“A massive train wreck occurred just outside of Seattle just minutes ago. The Vancouver-bound train was carrying over 300 passengers. Paramedics are on scene helping victims,” the TV droned on. 

 

“That explains the pagers,” Wanda said. “We just worked a thirty-hour shift.”

 

“I don't have any clean underwear,” Clint mumbled to himself. 

 

You all started grabbing your things, dreading what would happen when you got back to the hospital. Phill noticed you picking up your bag. 

 

“You're leaving? No, no, no, you can't leave,” he said. 

  
“Sorry, gotta go tend to someone else's train wreck,” you joked. 

 

“You gotta at least stay for a cup of coffee. You're in no shape to cut people open. Plus,” he paused as he shrugged. “I don't wanna miss the ending.”

 

“You coming?” Nat called from the door. 

 

“Maybe it's for the best. Maybe I don't wanna know,” you said in defeat while you walked towards the door.

 

“That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” Phill called out after you. 

 

“Goodnight Phill,” you said as you exited the bar. 

 

A half hour later, Steve burst through the door of the bar look disheveled. Phill saw him and rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re too late man.” 


End file.
